


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by omahgad



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bouncer Sans, Curious Reader, Do skeletons have skeledongs, F/M, Gen, Lmao what, Multiple Sex Positions, Multiple chapters, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Suggestions welcome, Tell me your kinks, blowjob, idk lets find out lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10308767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omahgad/pseuds/omahgad
Summary: A soon-to-be collection of mindless sex stories starring our favorite Undertale characters and their AU counterparts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I was originally going to make this a full-fledged fan-fic, but I suck at that shit. So I decided to just not do that until I learn how to write correctly. Which will probably be never. LOL (but maybe you could puss-uade me ;);) OK ILL STOP LMAO)
> 
> But there will be more chapters, it's kind of going to be a series of events that lead to sex, sex, and more sex, and the story probably won't make much sense I don't know Hahahahahahahaha *wheeze* Nobody cares, it's just porn.

Well, you're not sure how you got yourself into this situation. First thing you know you're bickering with the skeleton bouncer in front of Grillbyz, the next thing you know you're standing and the backside of an alleyway trying to get him off.

"humans ain't allowed," he'd claimed.

Right after you'd seen one go in.

Did he think you were a fucking idiot?

Unfortunately for him, you weren't one to take no for an answer.

So, you had to argue with him for at least forty minutes before you decided to spit out a stupid quip about sucking his dick for entry.

Why did you have to offer a challenge?

Why did you have to be so stubborn? 

And why did this stupid skeleton have to have taken you so seriously?

It was just a fucking joke!

Well, at least it was at first. Until he pulled you next to the dumpster inside the alleyway. He really expected you to fuck him next to that thing? It smelled like week old ass, for heaven's sake.

"Uh, alrighty. Now how're we gunna do this? You want me to stick your pelvic bones in my mouth or some shit? Or like..." You didn't even know the first thing about skeleton anatomy. Maybe you should have payed attention in your high school science class, after all.

"nah. i dunno know if ya knew this 'er not, but skeleton monsters ain't just all bone, sweetie."

So, he's got a dick? Well, shit. If you would have known that, you would have tried seducing him earlier. Oh well, better now then never, you guessed.

"So fucking whip it out already then, bone boy. I've wasted enough time with you as it is."

In reply, he stuck his hand in his shorts to pull out a glowing, sausage shaped balloon.

Oh wait, no. That was it. That's his dick.

This shit looked like one of those extra large bratwurst that you've seen at your local grocery stores.

Except it was red, and see through. And kinda...lonely-looking.

So that's why he's an asshole, you thought.

You tried your best to contain your amusement. You didn't want to hurt his feelings. Men, human or otherwise, can be very sensitive about what you say about their cocks.

 

 

Alright, let's just get this over with.

You bent down on your knees for easier access. His dick looked surprisingly better from this angle, you'd decided. Yes, it was only half-hard, but had a nice length and girth to it.

"well, get suckin'."

Asshole. You took back what you said about his dick.

He looked down at you with prying eyes as you loosely grasped his shaft, and began to stroke. The texture of his cock felt like a warm, smooth, rubber dildo. You didn't hate it, but it still felt strange compared to what you were used to.

In a few seconds, his dick had already become fully erect. Impressive.

You started things off slow by softly kissing the tip of his cock, letting your tongue explore all the little crevices around the edge, before gradually accepting more of him into your mouth.

It was as hard as you'd thought it'd be (no pun intended) to fit most of him in, but you managed it nonetheless. He was being surprisingly cooperative, only bucking his hips once you've started sucking. Most guys would've been too impatient to wait for your mouth to adjust to the size.

Once you'd set up a comfortable pace for yourself, you started making more eye contact. You watched as his crimson eye lights admired your lips as they moved in a smooth, continuous motion while wrapped around his cock. You watched the way his brows would scrunch together when your tongue danced in circles around his head, and how his chest would heave up and down despite him having no lungs.

It only took a few minutes before his breath started to become ragged. He shoved his hands through your hair, roughly bunching it up, pulling your head forward, urging you to go faster. It didn't take you long to realize that he was doing it to match the beat of the music that was coming from inside of the club. 

You weren't going to lie. It made things kind of fun.

Things didn't last long, though. 'Cause once you started deep-throating, he just couldn't hold it in anymore. His cum shot right down your throat, almost making you gag from the sudden stimulation.

You quickly swallowed the offending liquid, wiping your mouth with the sleeve of your shirt.

"What the fuck, asshole! At least warn me or something next time, god." 

Letting out a deep chuckle, he released your hair from his grasp.

"next time? you tellin' me you want more?"

"Hah. You wish. Are we finished here?" 

He seemed to contemplate things for a moment while readjusting his pants. Seriously? Why did you have to ask that?

"actually, i don't believe we are." Tugging a cigarette out from the pocket of his trousers, he slowly brought it to his teeth, along with a lighter, to ignite it. 

Taking out an additional item from inside his pant pocket, he presents it to you, the shadows from his lighter casting sinister shadows upon his maw.

A police badge.

**Author's Note:**

> CORRUPT COP? OOOOHHH SHIT LMAO. That sure took an unexpected turn. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Fuck da Police.
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah I'm not going to lie, I got really lazy during the end, cause I've literally been working on this thing all day long. Sorry if it didn't meet your standards, cause it sure as hell didn't meet mine LOL. But I might touch it up later. (EDIT: Which I did, just a little lmao, I'm such a lazyass.)
> 
> I'll try to make the next chapter more smut-based, cause y'know, you can never get enough of that diughhh. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
